


Childish

by alittlebee



Series: See ya, Love ya ;) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: “I swear, I didn’t know.” He giggled. “You’re so childish.”“AM NOT.” Simon started full out howling with laughter.“Are too.”





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Part four? Part four. :)
> 
> Sorry that it's a little short.

Their movie date had been a success. Simon was really happy about that. He was proud that one of his ideas had been successful, but also that he had gotten closer to Jace. They’d gone a couple more dates since then, to the cafe again, and to a favorite park of Jace’s. For some reason he hadn’t wanted to go near the pond, claiming that it was “infested with ducks”. That made no sense.

It was a boring, uneventful Saturday morning and Simon thought that it would be a good idea to invite Jace to his dorm. He considered asking his roommate for permission, but seeing that Raphael was knocked out cold (as he usually was during the day. The guy was practically nocturnal!), he didn’t bother. 

He heard a knock on the door. “Simon? You in there?”

“Um, yeah! Coming!” Simon ran to the door, then tripped on his shoes which he had left lying haphazardly in the doorway. His face collided with the door before he stood upright and swung it open.

“You look like you’ve been attacked,” Jace deadpanned. Simon sputtered.

“It’s the door’s fault! It ran into me.” He grabbed Jace’s hand and dragged him inside.

“I heard.”

They settled on Simon’s gold couch. Yeah. Gold. Blame Raphael for that one. Simon turned on the TV as Jace laid his head in Simon’s lap. A random Christmas movie was playing.

“Seriously? It’s the middle of spring.” Jace shook his head at the screen, pointing. “TV is so random these days.” Simon flicked it to the next channel. It was a cheesy romance story about vampires who sparkled in the sun. He snorted. That was unrealistic. If vampires  _ really _ existed, they’d probably burn to ashes. He voiced his thoughts to Jace.

“Well good thing they aren’t real. That’d be a pain in the… well you know where.” Simon snorted.

“Uh no. They’d be a pain in the neck. Secondly, how do you know that they don’t? I’m pretty sure my roommate IS one. He takes his classes at night, so he’s always sleeping during the day. I’m not sure how he functions.” Jace laughed at that. “You mean there’s someone in your dorm room with us? Where?” Simon pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

“To the right of there.” They continued flicking through channels, every so often coming across something ridiculous. The morning passed with a blur, filled with laughing and talking about random topics.

Around midday, Simon spoke up. “You hungry? I’ve got some instant noodles in the kitchen. Jace nodded, still lounging in Simon’s lap. He looked sleepy. Simon carefully moved his head onto the sofa.

In the kitchen, Simon opened one of his many cabinets. He took out two cups of instant noodles. For some reason unbeknownst to him, his roommate practically lived off of the stuff.

“I only eat one thing. I don’t need anything else to survive,” he’d said.

Simon quickly microwaved some water and poured the noodles and the water into two bowls. Then he returned to the living room.

Jace had pushed himself upright and was watching the TV. Simon set a bowl in front of Jace, making sure to put a napkin between the bowl and the coffee table.

“Here.”

“Thanks cutie,” he sent Simon a wink. Simon flushed. Jace had called him that a couple times already, but each time it left him flustered and unable to respond. Jace just laughed at his read face, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s cheek. Simon reddened even more.

“I’m hungry!” Jace declared before shoving some noodles into his mouth. He immediately went red himself, his eyes widening. “IT’S SPICY!!” He ran into the kitchen. After a second of confusion, Simon started laughing, grabbing at his sides as he heard the kitchen sink turn on and off.

“SIMONNN!” Jace rushed back into the living room, his shirt damp with water. He glared. “You gave me something spicy on purpose.” Simon only laughed, which made Jace scowl.

“I swear, I didn’t know.” He giggled. “You’re so  _ childish _ .”

“AM NOT.” Simon started full out howling with laughter.

“Are too.” He ended up making Jace a new bowl of instant noodles, taking care to choose the non spicy flavor. He plopped it down in front of Jace before flopping on the couch next to him.

Jace stared at the bowl suspiciously before slowly dipping his tongue in. His face lit up and he began scooping it into his mouth.

“Am I forgiven?” Simon asked, batting his eyelashes at Jace.

“Fine.”

“Yay!” He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Jace’s head before happily devouring his own bowl of noodles.

Jace shook his head with a grin. “You’re so childish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo how'd I do? ;)


End file.
